


Vast and Really Cold

by Mildmoons



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildmoons/pseuds/Mildmoons
Summary: Tweek and Craig go stargazing in the middle of the night. (Characters 18+.)





	Vast and Really Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was sort of a style experiment. I'm still trying to feel it out. Thanks for reading. <3

They drove out to the highest point over South Park and got out and blew hot breath onto their hands. Craig climbed onto the hood first. He helped Tweek up. They laid on the cold metallic and looked out at the clear, starry sky. Darkness stretched for miles. Just little pinpoints of white speckled the sky.

Tweek reached for Craig’s hand and Craig took it and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. They were silent for a while. They just watched the sky and inhaled and exhaled in synch with one another.

Craig pointed things out to Tweek. This is that and that and that. He could go on all night. Tweek listened with an open ear and a nod and a fond smile. When Craig got excited, he’d smile full teeth and all. His braces were turquoise this time. Tweek suggested the color before he went in to get them tightened.

They laid like that for maybe 20, 30 minutes. It was getting cold. Even their hand holding wasn’t enough to keep them warm. Neither of them wanted to move, though. A pleasant sting settled in their faces. Craig could feel his toes in his Converse. That part wasn’t pleasant.

Tweek scooted closer to him to lay his head on his chest, which Craig moved his arm for. He stroked his hair. “What do you think?” he asked. He thought that Tweek hadn’t heard him. Tweek was quiet for a good few minutes until he finally hummed and said, “Close your eyes.”

Craig blinked at him, but he closed his eyes soon after. Tweek held his hand over his eyelids. “Just feel it,” Tweek said. Craig didn’t know what he meant. He stayed still for him, feeling, though not feeling anything in particular. Tweek’s hand was cold and a little shaky. He could feel that.

“Feel what?” Craig asked, touching the fingers over his eyes. He almost pulled them away to blow on them. They felt like weird bony icicles.  

“It feels endless,” Tweek mumbled.

“Endless,” Craig mumbled after him, thinking. The way he said it made him feel something. He wasn’t sure what. It was like a disappearing sort of feeling. He wasn’t disappearing in a bad way, just melting into him and everything else. It felt good.

When Tweek took his hand away, he looked at him with adjusting eyes. Tweek was smiling. He always had such big, nervous eyes. When he smiled and relaxed his eyelids would fall a little. Craig only ever saw him do it around him. Craig felt selfish for thinking that.  

When Craig shifted to kiss him, Tweek met him halfway. “I’m cold,” Tweek whispered on his lips. He had strawberry jam on his breath. Craig pecked him again before he slid down and helped him off. They got back into the car.

Craig started the car to turn on the heat. He clicked the overhead light off. Tweek leaned back in to kiss him. Pushing his hands in his hair, Craig kissed him back, now holding his mouth to his.

Tweek parted from his lips for a breath but kept his face with his. The car still wasn’t warming up yet. Tweek met eyes with him and undid the first button of his shirt, then another. Craig joined his hands to help him. He met his lips again, hands fumbling with his as they worked to get his shirt off.

Tweek climbed over the middle console into Craig’s lap, laughing when Craig adjusted the seat and it flung back. (It was an old car.) Craig took a few short seconds just to touch his chest, but couldn’t help himself for long. His mouth found his neck and collarbones and jaw and he kissed him and bit him. Tweek had little freckles on his upper body that he always liked to find.  

Tweek threw Craig’s shirt behind him. They worked their jeans off somehow. (It required a lot of coordination and now Tweek _really_ wouldn’t stop laughing so Craig had to tickle him for it.) In a mess of legs and elbows, they found a position to rub themselves together in. They rut against one another. Tweek flung his hand against the cold, foggy window and whined into Craig’s mouth, and Craig shoved his hands into his hair and tangled them there.

When Tweek mumbled his name, Craig took him in hand and started to stroke him. Tweek rocked into his hand. Craig watched his face and felt his heart swell and he wanted to tell him right then he was beautiful. He whispered on his ear how good he felt in his hand.

When Tweek came, he muttered a breathless “I love you” on Craig’s mouth that made his head rush. He wanted to hear him say it forever. He held his limp, sleepy boyfriend against his chest as he nestled on him and thanked him like he had done him a favor. Craig tilted his face and rubbed his nose with his and said, “I love you too.”

Tweek found a few McDonald’s napkins to wipe Craig’s hand with, then met his lips and smiled at him. He looked behind himself at the small space in front of the pedals and slid down by them. Craig was already blushing. Tweek didn’t have to see it to know. He could feel it. Tweek smoothed his hands down his waist and hiked his briefs down.

Craig always held a hand over his mouth. Tweek’s mouth was wet and warm and he could hardly stand keeping his hips down. Craig combed his freehand over his hair and cheek while muffling noises against his palm. Tweek reached up to his hand to take it away. He intertwined fingers with him so he wouldn’t pull it away.

Craig’s moans came from the back of his throat. Tweek liked how he said his name over and over again. Tweek, Tweek, Tweek. Tweek took him in further. Craig gripped the back of the seat and blurted a warning to him that he was close. Tweek followed his mouth with his hand, inviting him to release. When he looked up at him, Craig shivered and came.

More napkins lay abandoned on the car floor in the back. Tweek climbed into the passenger seat, almost nude. He had his knees to his chest. Craig held his hand from the driver’s seat. They were staring again. They didn’t have to talk to say, fuck, everything feels so good. They just kept looking and panting. Craig leaned in to peck Tweek’s lips. “Home?” he asked.

Tweek nodded and started to dress himself again.


End file.
